pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Duke University Hospital Program
Duke University Medical Center Department of Pathology Box 3712 Durham, NC 27710 Phone: (919)684-2454 E-Mail: dod00001@duke.edu Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program The Residency Training program at Duke offers an Anatomic Pathology/Clinical Pathology combined program, a shorter Anatomic Pathology only program, or an Anatomic Pathology/Neuropathology program. Subspecialty fellowships in Cytopathology, Dermatopathology, Hematopathology, Medical Microbiology, and Neuropathology are also ACGME approved. The AP/CP combined program is a four-year program with AP and CP rotations interspersed through the residency. The combined program is a 48-month curriculum with 3 months of electives. Of the AP months, 15 are spent on surgical pathology, 3 on autopsy, 3 on cytopathology, 2 on dermatopathology, 1 on neuropathology, and 1 on forensics (at the NC Office of the Chief Medical Examiner). The CP months include 2 months of hematopathology, 2 months of transfusion medicine, 2 months of microbiology, molecular diagnostics, and flow cytometry, among several other topics. The training program has approximately 20 residents and 8 fellows each year. Surgical pathology volume is approximately 45,000 specimens per year, with approximately 400 autopsies per year. Other highlights include: *A dedicated PhotoPath service for assistance with producing publication-quality gross and microscopic images, as well as preparation of posters and publications. *Support from pathology assistants and PA students in both surgical pathology and autopsy. *Generous book fund ($1500) and personal laptops. *Generous conference attendance policy with departmental travel/hotel support--CAP/USCAP in particular are highly attended by residents. *Excellent publication opportunities. *Opportunities to teach medical students and pathology assistant students. 'Comment 1:' Comments about Duke from August 2012 on SDN forum discussion thread: *http://forums.studentdoctor.net/showpost.php?p=12988647&postcount=18 *http://forums.studentdoctor.net/showpost.php?p=13043596&postcount=23 'Comment 2:' Cytopathology Fellowship The cytopathology fellowship at DUMC is a one-year, service-oriented experience focused on developing strong skills in diagnostic cytopathology. Presently, fellows are on service for nine months and have three months elective. Service months are split between the fine needle aspiration service and the exfoliative cytology service. The fine needle aspiration service is very busy, and the fellow typically personally performs several fine needle aspiration biopsies a day. The case material is quite variable, ranging from the mundane to the exotic. Fellows, residents, and cytotechnologist split the duty of performing immediate adequacy assessments for image-guided procedures. An average case load (including fine needle aspiration biopsies and image guided cases) is about 12-15 per day. This workload, combined with signing out the previous day's cases, makes for a fast-paced and fun service that is sometimes very busy. The fine needle aspiration service has a dedicated clinic with an ultrasound machine, with pathologist-performed ultrasound-guided FNA. The exfoliative service is somewhat lighter, and the fellow reviews Pap smears and non-gynecologic exfoliative cytology specimens, followed by signout with the attending in the afternoon. Call during the fellowship is very light, and after-hours cases are limited to emergencies only. The fellow also delivers a monthly teaching conference for the pathology residents, in addition to presenting at numerous tumor boards and interdisciplinary conferences throughout the year. Cytopathology ancillary staff (including administrative personnel, cytotechnologists, etc) are excellent and scutwork is very limited. Surgical Pathology Fellowship The Department of Pathology of the Duke University Medical Center seeks academically oriented, Board certified or eligible surgical pathologists who desire additional training in Surgical Pathology. The Department has 66 faculty and 23 residents and clinical fellows in anatomic and clinical pathology in a predominantly subspecialty-oriented model, with over 45,000 accessions annually. The successful candidate will have a primary interest in Surgical Pathology along with more focused interest in subspecialty areas of surgical pathology such as Breast, GI, GU, or Gyn pathology. The relative distributions of clinical service responsibilities will be tailored to the successful applicants' experience and career goals. The environment at Duke provides rich opportunities for exceptional clinical and translational research, both within the Department and in other Centers of Excellence in the Medical Center. Applicants should be committed to excellent patient care, as well as teaching, scholarship, and research. Teaching responsibilities include interactions with medical students, residents, fellows and trainees in multiple departments. Academic rank will be at the clinical associate level and salary will be at the PGY-5 level. Please forward curriculum vitae and the names and addresses of three references to: Rex Bentley, M.D. Department of Pathology (DUMC 3712) Duke University Medical Center Durham, NC 27710 Tel 919-684-6423; Fax 919 684-7634 Email Rex.Bentley@duke.edu Hematopathology Fellowship Dermatopathology Fellowship Medical Microbiology Fellowship